


抖m天堂[一] 从不同的途径感知自然2015广东高考作文言金篇

by punkya



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M, 抖M天堂, 抖M天堂言金篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkya/pseuds/punkya
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 5





	抖m天堂[一] 从不同的途径感知自然2015广东高考作文言金篇

无意义的纯肉文，吐槽设定无意义，以后会有闪闪被调教的不同PLAY和CP，不过都会含微量SM情节，不喜勿入。

【概要】

言金野外调教，神父麻婆为了开导整天只知道打电动的闪闪而制定了一个计划。。。

————————————————————————————————

【正文】

人来人往的桥上，一抹金色的身影靠住护栏。五官立体，身材高挑，金发及胸。“她”着装火辣——上身穿着紧身，纵使看得出胸部是垫了东西来撑大，但也毫不扣分。下身的蓬蓬短裙加上白色吊带蕾丝丝袜与细跟高跟鞋把“她”修长的双腿衬得诱惑无比。“她”的魅力并没有输给这个水天一色的旅游点，不少游人都对“她”敬以瞩目礼。

“她”看起来并不舒服，脸颊出现红晕，额头也冒着细汗，手指有点用力地抓着护栏。特别是一双美腿在微微颤抖，像在忍耐着什么，显得可怜又无助。无助的表情与“她”强势气场自相矛盾，但往往这种是矛盾催化产生费洛蒙。  
“你看起来不太舒服？需要帮助吗?”一个路人打起勇气搭讪这位美女。  
“滚开，杂修！”

低沉的声线伴随回答，路人这才发现，“她”并不能称为“她”，而该称为“他”。  
“真是失礼了，接下来有我就可以了。”

另一个胸前挂着十字架的男人——言峰绮礼介入。意识到情况的路人赶忙逃走。

“走吧，到桥另一头，吉尔加美什。”

那个回头率百分百的“大美女”正是言峰绮礼在第四次圣杯战争时的从者——吉尔加美什。圣杯战争结束后，吉尔加美什一直和言峰绮礼同住。

语毕，言峰绮礼便迈步出发，丝毫没有等待的意思。

“回来。。。嗯。。绮礼！”

用尽气力挤出了几个字。即使身体转向了言峰绮礼的方向，吉尔加美什的双腿却定在原地，不是动不了，而是不敢动，如果乱动的话。。。。

看出对方难处的言峰绮礼回到吉尔加美什身前并背着他蹲下。

“我背你。”

“背？”

“上来吧。难道作为英雄王的你光这种程度就驾驭不了？”

吉尔加美什对言峰绮礼的猜测有些不悦。作为最古老的王，没有任何东西他驾驭不了，即使此时在后穴中扭动着的——震动棒！

现在折磨着他，让他寸步难行、词不成句的就是那根由言峰绮礼亲手插入的震动棒！

留在现世的吉尔加美什迷上各种电子游戏，经常不封昼夜打游戏，也总是闭门不出为了游戏升级。言峰绮礼为了开导吉尔加美什，让他感受到来自大自然的愉悦，提出了一系列方案。现在他们实施的便是其中一个计划。

不甘被言峰绮礼看扁，吉尔加美什小心翼翼地跨开双腿，屈膝，然后爬上了言峰绮礼的背。

感到背上的重量，言峰绮礼挽着吉尔加美什的双腿站起身来，并刻意地把吉尔加美什的双腿托得更高分得更开。在半空中的吉尔加美什已经不能靠夹住大腿来防止震动棒掉下，他只能尽量收缩后穴来吸住震动棒。对后穴过分注意让吉尔加美什快感飙升，怕自己会叫出来，吉尔加美什咬住言峰绮礼的肩膀。

忽略肩上传来的微痛，言峰绮礼出发向前走。言峰绮礼每走一步，吉尔加美什都觉得下一秒那异物就要掉下来。他并不介意杂修看到身上掉下这本属闺中的私物，一直强忍只因插入震动棒时他向言峰绮礼保证了一定不会掉出来，王的尊严不允许他食言。

后穴消耗了不少体力，吉尔加美什只能靠紧贴言峰绮礼来借力。吉尔加美什的胯下紧贴言峰绮礼的臀部，因行走而运动的臀部摩擦着吉尔加美什裙底下早已肿胀不堪的坚挺。

被背起的吉尔加美什更吸引游人的注意。他并非未尝试过在室外欢爱，但在场的都是参加欢爱的人，身边有如此多无关人士还是第一次。这种前所未有的体验令吉尔加美什异常兴奋。

吉尔加美什把头埋在言峰绮礼的颈间稍作休息。言峰绮礼身上传来熟悉的气息，那是他们每晚欢爱时他都闻得的，只属于言峰绮礼的费洛蒙。简直是毒药，吉尔加美什本想靠着言峰绮礼来降低体力消耗，但事实却是他的思绪开始混乱，现在的他，随时都能高潮。

“嗯。。。”

即使咬住言峰绮礼，星星点点娇喘还是从吉尔加美什口中漏了出来。读懂吉尔加美什的反应，言锋绮礼开口道：

“你现在去的话不是不可以，但是。。。你别忘记体内那根棒子。。”

言峰绮礼的话提醒了他，如果在这里射，后穴的震动棒很可能会被挤出来。他一直强忍高潮，就是不想震动棒被挤出体外。

为了抑制高潮，吉尔加美什只能分散注意力。他注意到言峰绮礼挑选的这个景点很舒适。温暖的阳光洒在身上却不烫，河岸吹着微风，鸟语花香空气清新。平时他即使在游戏中见识过不少更雅致更壮丽的场景，但那仅仅是视觉的享受。若希望五感受到，还是得靠亲临其境。

走了一段时间，他们来到了一篇丛林。丛林面积不大，即使在深处，也能听到外面传来游人的声音。但丛林里树木茂密，而且游人主要集中在外面的河流附近，所以显得丛林人迹稀少。

言峰绮礼在丛林深处一颗大树旁放下吉尔加美什，并让他站着。吉尔加美什早已双腿无力，只能扶着树干勉强站立。言峰绮礼脱掉吉尔加美什的裙子，让吉尔加美什穿着开档内裤和吊带丝袜的下体暴露在空气中。树叶的香气充满丛林，让吉尔加美什不自觉放松心情。

吉尔加美什的大腿内存早已被汗水和分泌物濡湿。后穴的震动棒还在扭动，臀部依然绷紧。言峰绮礼所认识的吉尔加美什向来随心所欲，就算平时的欢爱，吉尔加美什也是肆无忌惮地享受，这样忍耐的样子还真不多见。

言峰绮礼从身后抱着吉尔加美什，舔弄他敏感的耳廓。他拉高吉尔加美什的上衣，扯那个为了变装而穿的女用内衣，玩弄着吉尔加美什胸前樱红的蓓蕾。置身于自然被玩弄的感觉，吉尔加美什并不讨厌。不如说，在外面也能高潮的不知廉耻更合吉尔加美什胃口。

“啊啊啊。。。”吉尔加美什无法压抑胸口和后穴的双重快感而娇嗔起来。欢爱的天籁之音混杂着丛林外面游人的笑声使整个场景淫靡不堪。

“叫得那么大声，就不怕被别人看到？”

“看到。。。那是杂修的。。。荣幸。。。”

“哦？那么。。。这样，会叫得更大声吗？”说着，言峰绮礼腾出一手握住吉尔加美什的男根前后撸动。

“啊，好爽啊！”抵挡不住三处被玩弄的刺激感，吉尔加美什因不能完全站直而曲起了身，这个动作让他的后穴被一览无遗。

“是时候了。”拔掉吉尔加美什后穴的震动棒，言峰绮礼露出自己的坚硬一并贯穿吉尔加美什。吉尔加美什的体内柔软又紧致，言峰绮礼感觉自己下体像被他吸住一样。每一次抽出，对方都像对他依依不舍。

“你吸得我好紧。嗯。。。”

“啊，还要啊，还要！”

熟悉吉尔加美什身体的言峰绮礼不断蹂躏着洞穴里最敏感脆弱的位置，不一会儿，吉尔加美什射出了白液。言峰绮礼显然还没满足，把沉浸在高潮的吉尔加美什压倒在地，换了个体位，继续抽插着吉尔加美什。

“舒服吗，吉尔加美什？”

“好舒服啊！”

“感到快乐了吗？”

“快。。。快乐。。。”

“感知到自然了吗？”

“嗯。。。啊。。。知道了。。。自然。好快乐。。。”

在自然的赐予下，两人直达至高无上的极乐世界。

【完】

六月 13, 2015


End file.
